Into The Story!
by allisonf1994
Summary: Bella and Sarah are best friends; they have known each other since they were very young. They loved manga and always read it but their ultimate favorite was the Ouran High School Host Club series. They were walking to school one day when something change


My story is going to be different than normal but hope you like it!

Bella and Sarah are best friends; they have known each other since they were very young. They loved manga and always read it but their ultimate favorite was the Ouran High School Host Club series. Bella loved the twins and Sarah loved Mori. They were walking to school one day when something changed their lives forever.

Bella: *Walking next to Sarah and reading Ouran high school host club volume 9* Wow wouldn't it be amazing if they were real and we could hang out with them? *turns and looks at Sarah who is spacing out while looking at a picture of Mori and laughs* Sarah *snaps her fingers* Hey Sarah!

Sarah: Huh? Oh, yeah sure…*thinking "I feel like some kind of stalker now…again…whoops…"* yeah that would be nice… I guess, a little-*a strange glow surrounds them* What is that? Weird *goes back to spacing out*

Bella: What the heck? *looks down and her eyes widen* what the- we are in the host club uniform! Sarah! *looks at her and smiles* we are in the uniform!

Sarah: *looks at the dress and pokes it* oo-k…. weird… I don't like it , it's too fluffy, I'll trip over something, I can't even see the ground, it's so fluffy…

The light fades and the host club comes into view, all of them except Kyoya look confused.

Bella: *whispers* oh my god…..*smiles and looks at Sarah*

Sarah: Weird. Hey look there is everyone from the book *points* that's neat. *stares at Mori*

Tamaki: *smiles and walks closer* well I don't know about a book but welcome princesses, *takes Bella's hand and kisses it then looks up at her and smiles* although I've never seen you two before.

Bella: *smiles and bows* I'm Bella and that's Sarah we are uhh…..new here. *smiles* we already know who you guys are.

Tamaki: Well then welcome! Please have a seat and we'll show you the art of true beauty! *turns around dramatically, and flowers*

Sarah: Wow, they actually have the flowers, impressive.*looks at Tamaki* instant coffee.

Tamaki: You know about commoners' coffee! *goes on a rant*

Sarah: always wanted to do that. *smiles evilly*

Bella: *laughs* um Tamaki, does anyone listen to you when you do that? *smiles*

Tamaki: NO! *anime tears* they never listen to me! *goes off to the corner*

Kyoya: *pushes up glasses* and with good reason- he's an idiot.

Bella: *laughs and sits on the couch* not that much of an idiot, but yes he is an idiot *laughs*

Tamaki: Even Bella thinks I'm an idiot. *gets even more depressed*

Sarah: *also sitting on the couch* just for the record, so do I. I almost want to poke him with a stick… hmm, I'm hungry.

Honey: Do you want some cake!

Sarah: Sure. *starts eating cake with Honey while staring at Mori, then points at the twins* hey Bella, the twins are standing right there.

Bella: *smiles and puts her hands in front of her face* God you are so blunt, but hey at least I'm not staring at them like a freak like you're doing to Mori *looks at her and smiles*

Sarah: *still staring* we are having a staring contest, its different, right Mori?

Mori: Yeah.

Bella: *laughs and shakes her head* you are so weird

Honey: Takashi made a friend! And she likes cake!

Mori: *chuckles and pats honey on the head and keeps eye contact with Sarah* you're going to lose. *smiles at her*

Sarah: *mumbles* Wow, he smiled. *says louder* Nope, I'm going to win. *smiles*

Bella: *smiles and goes up behind her and pokes her sides and makes her lose eye contact and leans down and says in her ear* you lose *smiles and stands up*

Sarah: Evil.

Mori: I won. *smiles*

Sarah: Re-do *starts another contest, still eating the cake*

Bella: I'd give up ill just do it again Sarah *smiles*

Sarah: Why must you do this to me? *glares* Darn

Mori: I win…again.

Sarah: grr.

Bella: *laughs* don't look at me I didn't do anything that time,

Haruhi: You're like the twins, evil. *smiles and looks at them* Maybe you have a partner in crime guys, a match even. *smiles and looks at them then at Bella who was trying to avoid being hit by Sarah*

Hikaru & Kaoru: *look at each other and grin*

Hikaru: So what do you like to do?

Bella: *turns around and smiles* play around with people's heads, annoy her, *laughs* cause mischief *smiles*

Kaoru: That's what we like to do!

Sarah: Great, now there are three of them… we're doomed.

Haruhi: Yup.

Bella: *laughs and stands in between them* ohh this is going to be fun *smiles and looks at Hikaru* Right Hikaru, *looks at Kaoru and tilts her head* Kaoru? *smiles*

Hikaru & Kaoru: yes, Ma'am!

Sarah: Great, she has troops now… *looks at Mori and Honey* can I recruit you guys to combat them and their evil ways?

Mori: *smiles and nods*

Honey: yay! We are going up against evil!

Kyoya: this may just be interesting (and profitable)

Tamaki: NO! My children must not fight! Stop them mother! *turns to Kyoya*

Kyoya: No.

Haruhi: It's almost spring break anyway, they can battle it out then Tamaki, don't worry *smiles at him*

Tamaki: *glazed* ok Haruhi *OMG Haruhi smiled*

Sarah: *mumbles* whipped.

Honey: yup! *smiles*

Hikaru & Kaoru: *puts their arms around Bella* so do you have anywhere to stay?

Bella: Uh, *blushes and looks down* N-no I don't actually

Tamaki: WHAT? No place to stay, that's no good, you guys must stay with one of us, you may pick.

Kyoya: Not me, I'm not participating in this,

Tamaki: Kyoya!

Kyoya: No.

Tamaki: Fine, any one of us but Kyoya.

Hikaru & Kaoru: *Grabs Bella* we got Bella *laughs and picks her up and starts walking out* See you tomorrow!

Bella: *laughs* I guess I have no choice, Bye Sarah, see you tomorrow!

The twins shut the door and leave Sarah alone with the rest of the host club and they all turn towards her.

Sarah: um…*look at choices* definitely not Tamaki.

Tamaki: Why! *goes to the corner*

Sarah: um… maybe I should go with Haruhi, since she's a –

Honey: No! Takashi made a friend! *picks Sarah up over his head* come on Takashi, I'm spending the night! We have to plan against evil! *runs out*

Mori: Right…

With Hikaru, Kaoru, and Bella

Kaoru: so you want to do us a favor? *smiles at her*

Bella:*blushes* uhh, w-what's the favor? *thinking "not fair with the smile, I can't resist the smile"*

Hikaru: You don't have anything to wear do you?

Kaoru: you don't have to worry; we'll handle it, just go in there and try on anything we give you. *shoves in changing room/closet*

Bella: *thinking "dang I should have seen that coming…" sighs* okay what do you want me to try on…

Kaoru: here try on this first; we will start with something for you to sleep in,

Bella: Uhh…. Okay *changes and walks out* seriously guys y-you're going to make me sleep in this? *blushes and looks at them*

( The nightgown)

Hikaru & Kaoru: Yes. *grins evilly* we have more… lots more.

Bella: *groans* guys no more of this stuff, I'll wear this but no more please,

H & K: Ok!

Kaoru: anyway, shouldn't we be planning our attack, General?

Bella: Good boy yes we should, now-

Hikaru: Hold on you need to get in the part, stay right there I'll be back, *leaves and comes back with camo uniforms (jacket, black tank top, and camo pants with lots of pockets) complete with war paint* let's get into uniform everyone!

Kaoru: yes sir! *salute*

Bella: *changes and comes out when done looking serious* okay men we have to get ready for battle! Let's go! Hikaru! I need you to get a training course ready! Kaoru! Come with me!

Kaoru: Yes Ma'am! *they go into the kitchen while Hikaru goes back to the backyard*

Bella: *Turns to Kaoru and smiles* I want to play a trick on Hikaru, you up for it?

Kaoru: Absolutely! Anything you have in mind? *smiles evilly*

Bella: *smiles* we can say that I got hurt, How about that? Freak him out and I can fake cry easily, *laughs*

Kaoru: Perfect. I think we have some ketchup in the fridge, would that help? *evil grin*

Bella: *smiles* okay rip my sleeve here and squirt ketchup on my arm around the rip and on my arm….*smiles*

Kaoru: alright *does as instructed* you should probably lie down or lean against something… I'll keep a look out and tell you when he's coming

Bella: *nods and falls down on her knees and clutches her arm and starts crying looking like she's in extreme pain* G-Go get him *starts crying harder*

Kaoru: Ok… *runs out screaming* Hikaru! Hikaru! Bella hurt herself really bad! Come help! Hurry!

Hikaru: What? Oh my god what happened! *starts running towards the kitchen*

Kaoru: I don't know! I turned away for a second and then she was bleeding all over the place! What are we going to do!

Hikaru: Clean her off first see how bad it is, see if she's in pain *keeps walking and sees her* oh god! Bella are you okay, what happened?

Bella: I-I hit the corner of the counter and- and I must have hit it harder than I thought Hikaru I'm in a lot of p-p-pain, *leans against him and keeps crying*

Kaoru: See! She's not alright! *starts running around with his arms in the air* Oh my God, oh my god! NOOOO!

Bella: *tries to keep from laughing and moans in pain then starts faking that she's losing consciousness* H-Hikaru…

Hikaru: Bella! No! Kaoru! Call an ambulance! No, Bella don't die! Don't die on me Bella!

Bella: *giggles and looks up at him* I'm not going to die Hikaru.

Kaoru: *busts out laughing* I can't keep this anymore *still laughing*

Hikaru: What?

Bella: I'm okay, look, *wipes off the ketchup and smears it on his cheek then licks it and laughs* I'm fine

Hikaru: What? T-that was…was…

Kaoru: A prank, brother. *smiles evilly* got you *smiles*

Bella:*giggles* are you okay Hikaru *puts her forehead against his* your hot, are you feeling well?

Hikaru: T-that…*faints*

Kaoru: Hikaru!

Bella: Oh! Hikaru! Let's take him to bed, it was the shock it just hit him all at once, *they take him to bed and Bella takes a shower and changes into her nightgown and walks into their room* is he up yet?

Kaoru: Hikaru, don't do that to me again! *insert hug and "brotherly love"*

Hikaru: Kaoru I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, *smiles down at him*

Bella: *smiles and watches them* I'm sorry I didn't think you would faint Hikaru, I-I feel really bad *frowns and tears form*

Hikaru: No! Don't cry Bella! Its ok, I promise!

Bella: *shakes her head no and tears run down her cheeks* it's not, I shouldn't have, *sighs and slides down the wall onto her knees and looks down at the floor*

H&K: *blush*

Hikaru: No really! I do that kind of stuff all the time, Right Kaoru? *goes over to her*

Bella: I-it doesn't matter, i-it was my fault this time, I don't know why I try anymore, I do that to everyone I like, *eyes widen and she puts her hands over her mouth and thinks "crap, crap, crap!"*

Hikaru: People you like?

Kaoru: It means she likes you.

Hikaru: Or us, *smiles and kneels down* Bella do you like us?

Bella: N-n-n-no no that's…. * runs away tears still running down her cheeks and her cheeks are bright red*

Kaoru: Well, Bella? *evil smile while running after her* come on lets catch her.

Hikaru: You better hope we don't catch you Bella!

Bella: *hides in a closet and is thinking "OMG! I can't believe I just did that! God help me if they find me"*

Hikaru: where do you think she would hide…?

Kaoru: either under a bed or in a closet…

H&K: Let's check them all *goes to the nearest closet.*

Bella: *eyes widen and whispers* crap…..

Hikaru: on three

Kaoru: 1, 2, 3 *opens the door*

Bella: Crap, guys- *Hikaru picks her up and puts her on their bed*

Hikaru: Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way

Kaoru: answer yes or no-

Hikaru: do you like us… or just one, either's fine.

Bella: *blushes and looks down*

Hikaru: Bella, if you don't tell us soon

Kaoru: Well have to resort to "it"

Bella:*still blushing and looking down*

Kaoru: Hikaru, you ready.

Hikaru: Yes, brother.

*goes on either side of her armed with host club flowers and sparkles*

H&K: *pouts* _Please_ Bella *insert sparkles*

Bella: *Blushing and closes her eyes so she can't see them*

H&K: *look at each other and then move close to her and whisper in her ears* _PLEASE_, Bella

Bella: *Whimpers and plugs her ears thinking "ignore them they will give up sooner or later, they will get bored"*

H&K: *hugs her (aka group cuddle).*

Bella: *Tenses up "ignore, ignore, ignore, omg….."*

Hikaru: Hey, Kaoru, are you feeling sleepy?

Kaoru: why yes I am… *fake yawn.*

Hikaru: well if this doesn't end soon we'll just have to sleep all together… here…  
TOGETHER. *loudly*

Bella: *heart starts beating faster and she still doesn't say anything*

Hikaru: Oh, well… hope she doesn't mind…I never got rid of that habit… oh, well

Kaoru: well if she minded she wouldn't be here… so I guess she's okay with being a human teddy bear…

Hikaru: I do like my teddy…

Bella: *blushes and takes a deep breath*

Hikaru: want to say anything Bella?

Kaoru: I'm starting to feel sleepy…*yawn*

Bella: *shakes her head no and blushes*

Hikaru: well then I think we found our answer Kaoru. *evil grin*

Kaoru: yup. *evil grin* she likes us… if she didn't then she would probably be running away by now.

Bella: If you have your answer….*opens her eyes and unplugs her ears* L-let me go, *embarrassed and tears form*

H&K: no

Bella: *Looks down* W-why?

Hikaru: not until you say it out loud

Bella: No I'm not saying anything….. *looks away and yawns*

Kaoru: That's too bad… I'm starting to feel sleepy…

Bella: *sighs and closes her eyes*

Hikaru: zzzzz…..

Kaoru: wow. He fell asleep sitting up…. That's new…

Bella: *laughs and shakes her head*

Kaoru: oh, well… *falls asleep*

Bella: *sighs and untangles herself then lays them down and covers them with a blanket and walks into the living room and lays down on the couch and falls asleep*

With Mori, Honey, and Sarah

Mori: Now what

Honey: *points in random direction* now, we train to fight the evil forces!

Sarah: um… ok…

Mori: *Nods and throws her a karate uniform*

Sarah: whoa, neat. *goes to change*

Mori: *changes then looks at honey* change

Honey: right! *runs to change* can we have cake after words!

Mori: *nods*

Sarah: Yay! *Smiles* *hair tied up* so what now.

Honey: you can watch me and Takashi practice first and then we can give you pointers *smiles* you can hold Usa-chan!

Sarah: okay *smiles and takes usa-chan*

Mori:*gets ready to fight*

Honey: Ready Takashi?

Mori: yes.

Honey: k! *turns serious* *charges forward in kind of jump kick thing*

Mori: *doges and throws honey back*

Honey: *back flip and dashes forward with a punch*

Mori: *Ducks and back flips and kicks honey hard*

Honey: *hits and bounces off the ceiling and gets the wind knocked out of him*

Sarah: Honey! Are you alright?

Honey: ….

Mori: *runs up to him and picks him up* let's put him in bed *takes him to his room and puts him in bed*

Sarah: *puts Usa-chan in bed with him* he'll be okay right?

Mori: *Nods* He will be fine, you're not learning

Sarah: So, are you going to teach me, or should we just wait until tomorrow.

Mori:*shakes head no* you're not leaning, I don't want you hurt.

Sarah: oh… *looks down* alright…I guess… *mumbles* it's not like I'll be doing anything dangerous or anything…

Mori: *puts his finger under her chin and tilts her head up so she's looking at him* it's dangerous really dangerous if u don't know what to do, I'm sorry.

Sarah: *blushes* um…I guess nothing I can do would work would it…

Mori: *smiles sadly and shakes his head no* sorry *hugs her* but you can keep the outfit *smiles*

Sarah: O-ok…*blushes*

Mori: I'm going to stay with him, you can go get in the shower and I have shorts and a t-shirt you can wear to bed. Okay?

Sarah: ok…I'm gonna go now *dazed* *walks out and almost runs into the door* I'm ok…*leaves*

Mori: *chuckles and sits on the bed next to honey and thinks "shes cool, quiet like me, she might understand*

Sarah: *comes in, in the t shirt and shorts* I'm gonna go to bed now…

Mori: *nods and smiles* night

The next day at the Hitachaiin Manor

Hikaru: *wakes up* um Kaoru?

Kaoru: Yeah Hikaru? *sleepily*

Hikaru: Where's Bella?

Kaoru: Don't know, did we have a blanket on us?

Hikaru: No I don't think so, let's go find her, *they walk in the living room and find her asleep on the couch, and he smiles and whispers* aww, Kaoru, I found her, she's asleep.

Kaoru: Should we do something?

Hikaru: *smiles and looks at him* yeah we should, think she's ticklish?

Kaoru: *laughs* I don't know but we should find out, it could be useful later *smiles*

H&K: *sneak up on her* *one pokes her in the stomach*

Bella: *rolls over and sighs*

Hikaru: *smiles and tickles her side a little* I think she is

Bella: *squirms and smiles in her sleep*

Hikaru:*Chuckle* yeah she definitely is

Kaoru: *pokes* this is fun… *pokes again*

Hikaru: *pokes her in the cheek* (the face one)

Bella: *sleepily* Kaoru, Hikaru I'm not in the mood *sits up and sighs then gets up and goes into the kitchen and gets a glass of water* are you going to torture me like you did last night? *frowns and looks down*

H&K: we're sorry Bella *puppy eyes* *and step closer*

Bella: Guys, no I'm sorry, bad morning, I was up almost all night thinking about….. *sighs* everything… *looks down and sits in a chair and puts her head in her hands* I still am…..

Hikaru: It's Ok…

Kaoru: We'll make you breakfast

Bella: *starts watching them while they are trying to make breakfast but just making a mess and laughs* Guys your making a mess, I can help you, or teach you *gets up and goes over to the stove and turns it on* Cooking is the one thing I'm good at.

Kaoru: you good at more thing than just cooking, Bella

Hikaru: Yup! Cheer up! *smiles*

Bella: *Leans against the counter and looks at them* and if I don't *turns the stove and oven off and raises an eyebrow and tilts her head* hmm?

H&K: then we'll make you.

Bella: Have fun with that boys cuz as you found out last night I can be stubborn *give them a confident grin and walks away*

Hikaru: *yells* See! You're good at that

Kaoru: what yelling at us?

Hikaru: well she bosses around well enough…

Kaoru:*laughs* she's stressed and we are going to distress her, by treating her well and hopefully having her tell us that she likes us *smiles*

Hikaru: yup! *smiles* so what are we going to do? We're going to have to find her first.

Kaoru: yep let's go I think I know where she is *goes into the bedroom and finds her looking at a photo album of them*

Bella:*looks up at them and closes the book* come to try your first attempt? *crosses her legs and puts the album in her lap and looks up at them*

H&K: Yes.

Hikaru: come on, It'll be fine.

Kaoru: we can look at embarrassing photos of our selves, fun right?

Bella: *holds up a picture of them with underwear on their heads* like this one *looks at him an gives him a small smile*

Kaoru: *winces* yeah, just like that….

Hikaru: at least we are wearing the underwear.

Bella: Oh *holds up a picture of playing in the bathtub* talking about this one

Hikaru: …one like that

Kaoru: hey look bubbles

H&K: *think: thank god*

Bella: I think that there is one without bubbles in here too

H&K: NO! *grabs the book*

Hikaru: you don't need to be seeing that

Kaoru: yeah, we are saving your eyes

Bella: *smiles and lays back and puts her knees up and her gown slides down her legs*

Hikaru: oh my.

Kaoru: no bubbles…

Bella: *smiles and puts her legs down* I have underwear on guys, I'm not that stupid.

Hikaru: Yeah, sure.

Kaoru: bubbles…

Bella: Kaoru *sits up and leans toward him* are you okay?

Kaoru: *looks down* *blushes*

Hikaru: I'll save you brother *pulls him back*

Bella: *blushes and looks down* maybe I should change *goes in the bathroom and changes into capries and a blue t-shirt, then goes back into the bedroom and sits on the edge of the bed and puts her head in her hands and sighs*

Hikaru: are you ok?

Kaoru: yeah, you seem a little down.

Bella: I-I'm fine, it just seems like I'm just causing you trouble, I'm just going to go find somewhere else to stay but thank you *lifts her head up and looks at the wall with tears in her eyes*

H&K: no, you're not.

Hikaru: if you go well just drag you back here

Kaoru: last night, it not a big deal, calm down a little.

Bella: *looks at them* have you ever had a girl stay here *folds her arms across her chest* how about I do to you what you're doing to me, *smiles sadly* I have two boys-teenage boys-twins in fact doing their brotherly love thing on me, it's confusing…., I like it and I also heard you earlier, and yes I do like you, both of you, so I don't know what to do or how to feel so it's kind of frustrating.

Hikaru: don't wor-HA! You said it!

Kaoru: You said you like us!

Hikaru: anyway… that's ok too

Kaoru: *grins evilly* we like sharing

Bella: *eyes widen and she blushes and puts her hand over her mouth and turns around* B-both of you….a-at the same time?

Hikaru: if you want. I'm fine with it *grins evilly*

Kaoru: dirty minds think alike

Bella: *blushes and turns around and looks at them* you're serious? Both of you? *stars looking really tired*

Hikaru: you ok? Jeez, relax.

Kaoru: um…you didn't sleep last night did you?

Bella: n-no….*faints*

Hikaru: *catches* um…

Kaoru: I think we wore her out….

Bella: *sleeping while Hikaru and Kaoru are trying to prepare her lunch*

Hikaru: *on the phone* My Lord! It's bad, terrible!

Tamaki: What! What's wrong!

*Kaoru heard in the background* Ack! I think it's moving!

Tamaki: WHAT DID YOU DO.?

Hikaru: we're trying to make lunch!

Tamaki: I'll tell mother to call his private SWAT force to take care of the monster that's growing in the kitchen

Hikaru: my lord please we are serious we are trying to make Bella lunch because we literally wore her out, she fainted from exhaustion.

Tamaki: WHAT DID YOU DO! OMG, Mori and Honey are going to arrest you! No! I can't let my children go to prison!

Hikaru: what do you think we did to her?

Tamaki: well knowing you….omg I will be over in a couple of minutes to help you!

Hikaru: Thank you, my lord!

Kaoru: It's still moving, make it stop!

Hikaru: Boss is on his way, whoa! Put that thing in the trash!

Kaoru: I'm trying!

Hikaru: It's stuck! What is that made out of!

Kaoru: Quiet! Bella's sleeping!

The doorbell rings and Tamaki walks in with stuff to make chicken noodle soup.

Tamaki: okay, how long has she been asleep?

Kaoru: About four hours why?

Tamaki: it will take about two to make the soup if you want to give it to her in bed.

Hikaru: Yeah we do.

Kaoru: what about that? *points to the mess on the counter*

Tamaki: okay um get rid of it

Hikaru: we tried.

Kaoru: we may need professional help with this one, boss.

Tamaki: *sighs* I feel sorry for your maids

H&K: *look at each other*whoops… forgot about them….

Hikaru: oh, well

Tamaki: fine let's just get started

**************************2 Hours Later***************************

Hikaru: is it done?

Tamaki: don't touch it! You'll contaminate it!

Kaoru: Boss knows big words *starts clapping with Hikaru*

Tamaki: *glares at them* take it in to her; ill leave when you go in the room with her

H & K: Thank you my lord

Tamaki:*nods and smiles* No Problem

H&K: *salute and take the soup to their room*

Tamaki: she's in your room?

Kaoru: well she slept on the couch because we forgot to tell her where her room was…

Tamaki: I can't believe you're hosts….bye guys *leaves*

H & K: Bye Boss! Thank you!

**Rate, Comment, Should i keep going? **


End file.
